


red velvet

by 95bugi



Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Cake, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, author wrote this at 1 am, feelboi is mentioned, fluffy???, kijung and yuchan the baking duo we needed, the truth is i don't trust them with a kitchen, you know that prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bugi/pseuds/95bugi
Summary: my junsol take on your usual cake prompt.





	red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> bros will be bros. cake will be cake.
> 
> inspired by that cake prompt. you'll know it if you've been here often. 
> 
> i started it at 1 am and finished at 3 am, on the same day. i'm slowly taken away by sleep so i apologize for every mistake, inaccuracy and just pure bullshit on this fic. somehow i lost my shit on one paragraph or sentence so forgive me for that.
> 
> enjoy in the midst of the junsol drought

it’s hansol’s usual friday afternoon. he sits at home, eating food he made for himself, watching tv, unbothered. 

 

well, that is when that roommate of his suddenly crashes through the door and his plans are suddenly spoiled. 

 

“hansol,” he says, panting. “i just had the best idea.”

 

“why does this idea of yours seem unnerving,” hansol replies, putting down the banana milk that he saved for himself ~~(by doing so he kept it in the vegetable chiller, his roommate never touches those.)~~

 

“it’s not one of those i promise. in fact we’ll both benefit from it!” his roommate exclaimed, arms raised in a somehow joyful manner. 

 

“okay,” hansol scoots away as his roommate sits beside him. “what’s in it for me?” 

 

“so kwangsuk-hyung mentioned this bakery that conducts free cake testing,” 

 

_(hansol nods with everything he says because he knows for a fact he’s not gonna be interested)_

 

“however, you-“

 

“nononononono.” hansol interrupts immediately. 

 

“aw, why not? you’re such a party pooper. i’m upset.” 

 

“ _junyoung_ , i know what the condition is. i know we have to be a couple to do so. i know how this goes.” 

 

“so you”ll do it?” 

 

jun stands up before hansol could protest.

 

“great, see you tomorrow! wear that perfume i like.” 

 

jun leaves, and hansol could only groan.

 

-

 

“you know what to do, right?” jun whispers to hansol as they enter the bakery? cafe? what is this ????

 

two teens strided as they step foot in the premises. “welcome to yujoong* bakery!” 

 

“what brings you to our little bakery?” the taller one speaks, a smile plastered to his face.

 

jun scratches his head, “actually, my friend recommended this place to me, and uh-“ 

 

hansol feels jun’s fingers trying to intertwine with his. 

 

_ohmygod. ohmygod. ohmygod !!! playalong playalong._

 

soon enough, jun feels his hand enclosed in hansol’s. 

 

“we”ll have our, uh, how do i say this? uhm, hehe,” jun lets out a chuckle, trying to hide the blushing madness that is he himself. “we have our wedding coming up and my friend told me you make great cakes so-“ 

 

“cakes?” the short one beamed. “we’re good at those, aren’t we kijung?” he nudges the tall one, apparently ‘kijung’, hansol notes. “this way please,” he says with a smile, the two and ‘kijung’ following suit. 

 

in not too long the pair finds themselves seated in a cozier atmosphere, the two teens from earlier beside them. 

 

“so, what would you want your wedding cake to be like?” 

 

“uh..” jun trailed off, before hansol began to list the things he wanted for their ‘wedding’. 

 

“we would like it to be simple, but not too simple like vanilla and chocolate only! no! we would like it to be simple, yes, but full of surprises. the exterior could just be plain white icing and some fondant, but the interior should be extravagant, you get what i’m saying?” hansol blabbered, instantly connecting with the teens. 

 

“we actually already have some flavors in mind,” one of them blurts out, “they’re also prepared already so you’re in good hands don’t worry! please excuse me for a moment.” he says as he runs off.

 

hansol mutters a ‘perfect’ and pretends to clap his hands together in enthusiasm. 

 

“do you like a citrus flavor, a twist on the usual flavor, something spicy, something nutty or an elegant takeover on a classic?” kijung states, and his partner comes back with a few plates of cake slices. 

 

“shall we start?” kijung addressed, and the pair replies with a grin. 

 

“this one’s good.” jun comments. 

 

“that’s bananas foster! oh, everyone loves it nowadays.” 

 

jun looks at hansol and hansol guesses what it meant. 

 

_let’s go home. we’re done._

 

“have you already made your choice?” 

 

“yes actually.” hansol replies. 

 

“oh, have we mentioned this is all free? you can call us when you’ve thoroughly planned it out.” kijung hands them a calling card on their way out. “thank you for visiting yujoong bakeshop! we wish to see you again soon!” 

 

“yeah, bye.” jun waves them a goodbye as the pair exits the bakery. 

 

“oh my god.” hansol instantly turns into a laughing mess as soon as they’re out of it. “they bought it! they actually bought it! oh my god.” 

 

“i can’t believe we all did this for cake, i mean, we could’ve bought a box ourselves but we chose to go through all that.” 

 

“did i mention it’s free~” hansol sings in a way the kid from the bakery, kijung does. 

 

“imagine if we were an actual couple, oh my god.” hansol’s all laughs and giggles, but junyoung suddenly stops. 

 

_well, we should be._

 

_if we can’t, then my feelings would go to waste._

 

_why are you even thinking about this, lee junyoung? get a grip!_

 

“junyoung..?” hansol calls out, making jun snap away from his thoughts. 

 

“yeah? yes? now where were we?” 

 

“we were at the part where you say your feelings would go to waste.” 

 

“oh,” 

 

_wait what?_

 

_he knew that?_

 

“yes, because you said it out loud.” hansol notified jun, who was now freezing and ready to bury himself alive of embarrasment. 

 

“i think the champagne got to you, jun. i didn’t know drunk you is a confessing nut.” 

 

“t-that wasn’t alcohol. i meant it.” he rambles, keeping his head down incase this goes to the other direction. 

 

hansol looks over him, mouth kept shut and probably not going to talk again. 

 

that’s alright, jun has prepared for the worst. 

 

silence. 

 

silence until he feels two hands on his face 

 

lips against his 

 

and a wave of serenity around him. 

 

hansol pulls away and jun is still stunned. in the corner of his eye he could see hansol smiling, holding back giggles and it makes him feel at ease. 

 

this time, he feels hansol’s fingers intertwined with his. 

 

“let’s talk about this when we get home.” 

 

_he can’t wait._

**Author's Note:**

> * yujoong = yuchan + kijoong  
> fairy in korean is 요정 (yojeong) so i guess it's a pun if that tickles your funny bone. hehe.
> 
> 3 am thoughts sucks i just wanna fall asleep and my mind's now pestering me to make another au 
> 
> thanks for reading till this end i guess


End file.
